The Lone Wolves
by Percy J loves Twilight Sparkle
Summary: After 6 months after he left Rose with his clone, The Doctor returns to Pete's world. And... I do not want to finish the summery.


**First Doctor Who fanfic. I'm pretty proud of it. ;D I hope you enjoy it. If not, just pretend you never read it.**

In England there are two wolves. One, an older and more powerful one, is beautiful golden with pink markings on her face. The smaller on is her daughter. She's still a pup, but has dark, messy fur with gold markings. The two of them roam the streets at night, stopping every once in a while to howl at the moon. Nobody dared to get near them, in fear of being bitten. They had never attacked someone but there's a first time for everything. That's where the story begins. Not at the time the mother became a wolf, but at the time when a blue box appeared on the street corner near where the wolves like to visit. The blue box made a lot of noise before materializing on the sidewalk by an apartment complex. A man in a bow tie poked his head out and shouted inside, "We've landed, Amy! Now I want some chips!" A woman appeared next to the man and said, "Something doesn't seem right. The air is weird."

"The air? Amy, you human! The air smell just like... okay, maybe it smells different, but it smells like adventure! After we get the chips we'll investigate! I'm Sherlock and you're Watson!" The man in the tweed suit disappeared for a second then reappeared wearing a hat like Sherlock Holmes and with a pipe in his mouth. Amy looked at the Doctor with an incredulous look on her face. "Why do I have to be Watson? And what's with the hat?"

"I'm Sherlock, so you're Watson. That's how life goes. The hat is cool, end of discussion. Now how about... zeppelins."

"Zeppelins? What do you mean, Doctor? Wait! What are zeppelins doing in the sky? Doctor?"

"Rose."

"Huh? What?"

"Rose is here. We're in Pete's World."

"What's Pete's world? What are you talking about?"

"We're in an alternate universe, Amy. This is where I lost Rose."

"Really? Let's go find her then!."

The Doctor noticed a nearby newspaper. He breathlessly whispered, "It's 2125. 120 years since I left Rose." **(I did the math and that's what I got because time passes different)** His eyes saddened. "She's long gone by now." Then, from the doorway of the closest house, a man grabbed their arms and yanked them inside. He hissed, "What do you think you were doing out there? The wolves will be here soon."

"Wolves? What wolves?" The doctor asked.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you? I'm talking about the wolves that wander the streets at night!"

"Why are you afraid of a couple big dogs?"

"The fact that they're wolves isn't the scary part! It's the fact that they're immortal! My great, great grandmother saw them as a child!"

"Well, strange things are my specialty! Let's go, Amy! We've got some wolves to catch!"

The Doctor ran outside with Amy trailing behind him. The man looked after them, shaking his head. He was certain that night the two would die. When they stepped out the Doctor accidentally fell on a wolf sitting in front of the doorway. She was small, about the size of a golden retriever puppy, with long messy brown fur. The little wolf cried out in pain. The Doctor quickly got up off the wolf but the damage was done. The little cub had a broken leg. Amy scooped up the wolf and dragged the Doctor's hand, pulling him into the TARDIS and deploying the new invisibility shield. Amy started carrying the small pup toward the infirmary. The Doctor asked, "What are you doing?"

"You hurt the poor thing. I'm going to heal it."

"Just give it back to its mother. She'll take care of her cub. We've got places to go and people to see."

"No, I'm healing this little guy weather you like it or not."

"Little girl."

"What?"

"The wolf is a girl, not a boy."

"Fine, little _girl_."

Amy placed her on the cot in the infirmary. Then the Doctor sighed and grabbed the quick-healing bandaged. He wrapped the baby wolf's broken leg. The second he stepped back, the little cub started to glow golden. In a flash, lying there was not a wolf. Instead there was a human child around 4 years old. She had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes with gold specks. She had black pants and a gold shirt on. Her leg was wrapped in bandages. She gave the Doctor a big smile, showing her unusually sharp canines and chirped, "Thank you! Even though you're the one who stepped on me, your friend was nice enough not to leave me like that. I should be getting back to mum. She's probably worried about me." The Doctor blocked the door when the little girl tried to limp out. He told her, "Not so fast, you owe us some answers. Why do your mum and you wander the streets? You're scaring the locals."

"We're looking for my dad. Mum keeps on saying he'll come back for us, even if he has to destroy a universe to do it. We've been wolf for about 300 years, but she insists he'll come. She won't give up hope. She dated somebody for a while, but he died from an alien invasion. Mum killed every alien that came after he died. No alien dares bother this planet anymore. They know that they'll be no challenge for Mum if she's able to destroy 24 ships full of Daleks in 3 minutes. "

"What?! She destroyed that many Daleks? Even the Time lords couldn't do that!"

"That's why it would be in your best interest to send me back to mum. She might not kill you for kidnapping me if you do."

"Are you threatening me, twerp?"

"Who are you calling twerp, hypocrite?"

"In no way am I a twerp! I'm 900 years old!"

"And I'm 300!"

"Let's just get rid of you! Do you know your mom's phone number?"

"My mom is a wolf, Do you really think she has a cellphone?"

"...No."

"Well, actually she does. Give me your phone."


End file.
